fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet vs. Droy
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) 25 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = High Speed |Character2 = Droy |Kanji2 = ドロイ |Romaji2 = Doroi |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 18 (X784) 25 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Plant Magic |Love Interest = Levy McGarden |Image Gallery = Jet vs. Droy/Image Gallery }} Jet vs. Droy is a canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mages, Jet and Droy over Levy McGarden. About Jet and Droy Jet Jet (ジェット Jetto), whose real name is Sarusuke (サルスケ''Sarusuke''), is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of its team Shadow Gear. Jet is a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. After the time skip, the only notable change in Jet’s appearance is his hair, which is now gathered on the back of his head and tied in a short, spiky ponytail by a dark band. Jet initially donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the buggy dark pants covering Jet’s legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top. After the time skip, Jet dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleeves, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. He doesn't sport his hat anymore, though his pants and boots seem to have remained the same. Droy Droy (ドロイ Doroi) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of its team Shadow Gear. Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy’s head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become fat and overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, plus a prominent double chin. His hairstyle got simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body. Droy’s first attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special “Live-Coal” used for his Plant Magic. After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves. After the time skip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes. A childhood friend of his teammates Jet and Levy McGarden, Droy has been in love with the latter for a long time, something which made him into the former's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, to no avail. Despite this interest in Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perverse tendencies, much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plants; he also dislikes spiders. While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs", Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after the latter had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him. Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Tenrou Team's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone who points it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to say he has no self-awareness. Rivalry Jet and Droy have known each other for long and are very close friends. They are seen together most of the time.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days They are both members of Team Shadow Gear since its foundation. They are both in love with their other teammate namely Levy McGarden. Both Jet and Droy were quarelling over who would be Levy's partner during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and both were utterly shocked when Levy chose Gajeel Redfox instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 They are seen to be in syncronisation when they both fought Gajeel who just had joined Fairy Tail in order to satisfy their need for revenge. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 Despite being love rivals, Jet and Droy fight in solidarity to protect Levy and Fairy Tail. Synopsis Macao Arc Jet and Droy are first seen drinking with another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 When Natsu starts a brawl, they join in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the with Levy McGarden when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-14 Daybreak Arc The Shadow Gear team is seen at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job. Lullaby Arc After Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, returns from her job, the Shadow Gear team is seen frightened as she carry with her a demon's horn. Much later, after the success of Team Natsu's mission against the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, Levy, Jet, and Droy with the rest of Fairy Tail watches the fight between Natsu and Erza. They are all shocked when a Magic Council messenger arrives and interrupts the fight to arrest Erza. The guild waits patiently to hear about what will become of Erza. The Shadow Gear team is shocked when Makarov exposes Macao's Transformation Magic. Macao claims he pretended to be Natsu because he felt he owed Natsu for saving him before. Galuna Arc Phantom Lord Arc The Shadow Gear team were found beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war. After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Levy, Jet, and Droy returned, healed from the assault. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc As Gajeel joins Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decide to take revenge against him for injuring them and attacking the guild. They lured the Dragon Slayer, who was on his way to perform an assigned task, outside of the guild, where Team Shadow Gear had gathered. The team's members, save for Levy, who was hiding behind a tree, tried to start a fight with him.When Gajeel asked as to why they called out to him, Jet and Droy stated that it wasn't right for someone to nonchalantly accept tasks on behalf of a guild that he had destroyed in the past, only to receive a reply of indifference from Gajeel, provoking the two Mages into a fight. Jet was the first to strike, using his Magically-enhanced speed to land high-velocity kick on Gajeel, sending the latter flying. This was later followed by Droy's Plant Knuckle attack. Despite Levy's pleas for Jet and Droy to stop, they continued to beat up Gajeel until Laxus Dreyar appeared. Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel, despite Jet's request for him to stop. As Gajeel protected Levy from a lightning bolt from Laxus, Jet came to the realization that Gajeel never fought back against them. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, Jet and Droy cheer for Levy, but she was turned to stone by Evergreen. Laxus then appears and declares the girls will be turned back to normal if the guild members fight against to see who is the strongest. Jet and Droy head out with the rest of the guild to take part in order to find and defeat Laxus. But when the time to battle each other came, Alzack Connell defeated them. Jet and Droy are later awakened by Warren's Telepathy. They worry over Levy's safety and demands a rematch with Alzack. They are later seen with the rest of Fairy Tail destroying the Thunder Palace. Jet and Droy later participates in the Fantasia Parade. Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc Jet and Droy were shown to be happy when Levy was chosen for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. The two then argued over who will be Levy's partner but both were shocked when Gajeel Redfox dominated himself as Levy's partner. X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc During the Wedding scene, Jet and Droy fight over who will be Levy's partner. They both admit defeat when they see Levy staring at Gajeel. References Navigation Category:Jet vs. Droy Category:Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Canon Rivals Category:Canon